


His Hair

by AshWasTaken420



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWasTaken420/pseuds/AshWasTaken420
Summary: Techno knew Wilbur was going to explode Manburg, but he had hoped he would keep the little sanity he had.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Kudos: 10





	His Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not good with tags, but Techno panics after Wilbur dies. Be cautions while reading, I'm not sure what is considered a panic attack, so this could be triggering to some. 
> 
> I'm working on different chapters for other fics. I had this idea, so I wrote it.   
> Also I didn't proof read it, so I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes.

Techno’s heart skipped a beat. TNT was exploding from the podium. His brother and father were revealed by the explosion. “Wilbur!” his father yelled, unbelievably. Techno knew he had lost his brother by the look he held in his eyes.

“Kill me, Phil, kill me, Kilza, Kilza,” Wilbur yelled, holding a diamond sword towards his father. Techno knew that Wilbur was planning to explode Manburg, but he had hoped Wilbur didn’t lose the remaining bit of sanity he held. 

“You’re my son!” The depretity in Phil’s voice told Techno he was close to giving in. 

“Look around, everyone wants me dead. I blew up their nation! Kilza,” Wilbur yelled, pointing at everyone who was starring in their direction, purposefully skipping Techno. 

With that, Phil grabbed the blade being offered to him, and he stabbed Wilbur. Techno saw Phil wrap Wilbur up in his wings, and Techno went on with what he planned; however he was never really there. Wilbur never left his mind. 

People had left when Techno decided it was a good time to leave. He had built a separate, little house away when he realized he would be showing his secret base to everyone ‘on their side’. Once he got in he threw off his armor, and made his way to the bathroom. He hadn’t realized his hands began to shake until he placed them on his sink. When he looked up in the mirror he saw Wilbur staring back at him. He jumped back, and his feet missed the floor causing him to fall straight to his back. His brain didn’t register the pain that had caused. He hurried to get up, but he didn’t look into the mirror. He splashed water on his face. His hair fell off his shoulder, into the sink. 

He threw his hair back over his shoulder, and he looked back into the mirror. His own face stared back. He grabbed his hair. It was nicely braided. Wilbur had braided it that morning, he always braided Techno’s hair. Tears gathered in his eyes. Wilbur was gone. Techno rubbed his eyes before looking around for scissors. He needed to cut his hair; it would just be a constant reminder that Wilbur wasn’t there. 

They were on his nightstand. He had cut the ribbon around his waist shorter, so no one could grab it. He ran over and snatched them off the table before running back. He stared into the mirror. His heart was running a thousand miles per hour. He brought the scissors up to his hair, just above his shoulder. He took a deep breath and started cutting his hair. He ignored just how much was falling to the ground. His eyes filled with tears once again. He cut the final chunk of hair before collapsing on the sink. 

He jumped back when he heard a voice. He wasn’t sure what it was saying. He lost his balance and fell to the floor. He scooted back until his back reached the wall. He shut his eyes tightly when the figure made his way towards him. “Techno,” the voice said. Techno curled into himself. He couldn’t figure out who was talking to him; he didn’t recognize the voice. He flinched away from the hand that was laid on his shoulder. “Tech, it’s me, Phil. You’re safe.” Techno pushed himself off the ground, and he fell into his fathers arms, finally realizing who he was. He cried into Phil’s shoulder. 

“He’s gone. Wilbur’s actually gone,” Techno cried out. He held onto Phil tight. He was afraid that Phil would disappear if he let go.    
“I know Tech. I’m sorry,” Phil apologized. Techno shook his head. 

“Not your fault. No, apologizing,” Techno muttered. Techno felt the whole day come crashing down onto his shoulders. He became incredibly tired. 

“Can I straighten out your hair before you fall asleep?” Phil asked. Techno nodded leaning into Phil. Techno was caught off guard by getting picked up. He was a good six inches taller than Phil, so he didn’t expect Phil to pick him up.

Techno didn’t notice he had been sat down before Phil started talking again, “Done.” Techno was surprised at that, but he didn’t have the energy to say anything about it. Techno felt himself being picked up again. He leaned into Phil. 

He was laid down on his back. He instantly melted into the warmth that was wrapped around him. “Goodnight, Tech. I’ll be here when you wake,” Phil assured. Techno trusted Phil. Techno let himself fall asleep with the knowledge that Phil would be waiting for him in the morning. 


End file.
